


Unplanned

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Coffee, Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Tim Drake, Good Big Brother Dick Grayson, Guilt, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Temperance finds out she's pregnant when Jason is away on mission





	1. Chapter 1

I waited for my test to see if I'm pregnant. I looked Shit. I'm going to kill Jason! I went to my room I saw Damian I rolled my eye's

"don't say anything I know there are a million insults you want to say I just need a break"

"tt"

I walked to my room and sat on the chair Bruce is going to kick me out. I looked on my laptop for places to live 'I'll be back soon I promise' he'll be back. I started crying missing Jason I need him. I hesitated trying to call him no signal. I walked to my bed and sat against my pillows. I looked up crap on pregnancy, eat healthy stay away from alcohol don't drink much coffee, drink lots of wat- wait no coffee! No! Coffee! I practically live on coffee dammit! Shit! Fuck I started crying.

"stupid hormones" I mumbled

I feel so exhausted I laid back leaning on my pillows you better get your ass home Jason. That morning I opened my eye's feeling nauseated, my back hurts and the worst abdominal pain. I stood I walked to the mirror I lifted my shirt over my small bump. I put on my biggest shirt. I walked downstairs I saw Stephanie she smiled at me 

"morning Tempe"

"morning Steph" 

Alfred gave a cup of coffee I cursed under my breath. I held the cup I noticed no one's looking I groaned and poured the glass in the sink for my baby, Jason's baby. I sighed and snuck to the hallway calling the doctors office to set my appointment. I turned seeing Damian! 

"tt I'm telling Richard" 

"Damian do not tell anyone!" 

"tt it's not like you can hide your gaining wei" I cut him off 

"for once could you not be so careless!" 

He looked at me shocked I went to my room slamming the door. I heard a knock on the door I huffed I opened seeing Stephanie 

"hey Steph is something wrong?" 

She showed me the pregnancy test that I took 

"I thought it might be Cass but then I saw you dump your coffee in the sink" 

"I was going to tell you guy's I just.." 

She hugged me I started crying worrying about Jason again. Cassandra walked in she hugged me. The three of us sat in my room 

"so who all knows?" Stephanie asked

"as of now you two and Damian which means I'm dead" 

"hey girls I'm here!" Barbara yelled 

"don't say anything" I mumbled 

Barbara walked in and plopped on the bed sitting next me 

"so we all going on patrol tonight!" 

"I'm-I'm gonna have to take a rain check on this one you guy's go ahead" 

"oh come on Tempe we'll have fun" 

"actually Babs I think it might be best Tempe stays here" 

"oh come on... What's going on Temperance?" 

"sware to me you won't tell anyone about this" 

She nodded looking at me concerned 

"I-I'm pregnant w-with Jason's baby" 

"you two knew about this" 

"as of half an hour ago" Stephanie said 

Barbara took a deep breath I sighed 

"does Jason know?" 

"no I can't get a hold of him"

"so how far along are you?" Barbara asked 

"Jason's been gone for 3 months so I'm guessing around that time" 

"when are you going to tell Bruce?" 

"I'm planning on buying a place to stay and telling him after I move out" 

"what?! Are you crazy Temperance you can't leave you need help especially without Jason" 

"girl's come on I need my own place it's for the best it's not like you guy's can't visit" 

"I wish you wouldn't" Barbara said


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I packed my bags Damian opened my door furious I rolled my eye's 

"tt where do you think you're going!" 

"I thought you'd be relieved I'm moving out" 

"I am.. I only don't think you are capable of taking care of yourself and your child alone" 

"well you're not stopping me besides I won't be in your way anymore"

"tt fine"

"fine now I'm going to finish packing"

"perhaps you should reconsider"

"and why would I do a thing a thing like that?"

"Todd may not return for months if not longer you are in a delicate condition and should not be unsupervised incase something happens"

"Dami I appreciate the concern but this is my doing.. and Jason's. I'm not going to stay here so Bruce can worry about me. Not to mention that I doubt he approves he nearly had a heat attack when I told him I'm dating Jason"

"perhaps he's not the only one worried"

"Dick, Steph, Cass and Babs can deal with it"

"I'd advise you to stay here where it's safe until Todd returns. I shall speak with father if you're too uncomfortable too"

"Dami nothing you say can change my mind so please.. Just let me pack"

He huffed and hugged me!

"don't make me make you stay I will if I must!"

I heard him crying which made me cry

"OK fine! I'll talk to Bruce and if he's OK with me staying I will until Jason comes.. You big baby"

"tt well I'm going to eat dinner you should as well s-sister"

He walked out I took a deep breath drying my tears. I made my way downstairs seeing Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Cassandra, Damian and Bruce sitting at the table.

"hey Tempe come sit down" Dick said 

I sat next to Dick, Cassandra on my other side she touched my shoulder. Everyone started eating I cleared my throat. Bruce stopped eating looking at me they all did. I took a deep breath

"is something wrong Temperance" Bruce asked 

"I-I" I drank all my water "I'm pregnant"

"so that's why Jason isn't here!" Dick said

"that is not why he isn't here! He does not even know. I didn't intend on telling anyone until I m-moved out" 

I stood slamming my napkin storming to my room crying. I felt someone touch my shoulder I stood still

"Temperance I am not ashamed of you I do intend on not letting you leave. I will see what I can find on Jason"

"you're sure you are OK with me staying here I know it be a lot to dealwith"

"of course now get some rest I'll get Cassandra to drop you off at your doctor's appointment tomorrow"

I gently smiled he walked off

"hey Bruce"

"yes"

"thanks"

"you're welcome now get some sleep no staying up"

I rolled my eye's and walked to my room I heard something seeing Dick. He shut his eye's sighing he hugged me.


	3. Chapter 3

5 month's pregnant I found out I'm having a girl. Still nothing on Jason. I sat on the couch Dick ran in his face full of worry

"Dick what's wrong?!"

"Tempe I need you stay calm.. We found Jason"

I quickly stood Dick held on to my shoulders

"where is he I have to see him"

"he's here but I think you may need to wait"

"no I have too see him"

Dick and I went to the Batcave I saw Jason bruised and beat up. I started crying he looked at me shocked. He tried to walk to me I walked to him he cupped my cheeks. I started crying he leaned his head on mine

"I-I didn't I know I should have"

"hey shhh it's OK I know let's go to bed you need to lay down and get some sleep"

Dick and Damian helped Jason to a room large guest room downstairs Jason sat on the bed. They walked out I slowly walked to him he put his hands on my hips. Tears falling from both our faces. We laid in the bed I can tell just by looking at him he's exhausted. I helped him take his jacket and shirt off seeing old and new scars

"h-had I known about the baby I would have never left.. I should've" his voice breaking

"Jason it's OK get some sleep we can talk tomorrow" 

He shook his head yawning he held my hand slowly drifting off to sleep. That morning I sat between Jason's legs leaning on his chest 

"I'm so fucking sorry Tempe I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our baby"

"Jason give me your hand"

"what?"

"just give me your hand" 

He gave me is hand I placed his hand on my belly

"Tempe what are" I cut him off 

"just shut up and feel" 

He sighed I saw him change his expression

"I feel the baby kicking" 

I cupped his cheeks 

"exactly I'm okay she's OK so stop apologizing I know had you known I was pregnant you would have stayed. Everything is fine we're fine, I'm here, she's here, you're here that's all that matters.. OK" 

He kissed me "OK. We're having a girl?" 

"yes and she's going to love her daddy" 

"let's hope I won't mess up. The last thing I want to do is let you down" 

"you won't now rest" 

"alright doll"


End file.
